rompamos su apuesta
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: las novias de Edward,Jasper y Emmett se van de viaje y las chicas ve su oportunidad de conquistarlo pero justamente cuando creen ce todo sera facil ellos hacen una apuesta que ellas estan dispuestas a hacer que la rompan. primer OS pacn y lean.BxE JxA ExR


Estábamos Alice, rose y yo sentadas en la cafetería del colegio hablando de trivialidades y riéndonos de cualquier cosa, como siempre, cuando los vimos entrar, nuestros amores platónicos, los protagonistas de nuestros sueños, Edward, alto y musculoso, no en exceso pero simplemente lo perfecto, jugador de baloncesto, cabello broncíneo, nariz recta, labios apetecibles, piel pálida y unos ojos esmeraldas en los que te perderías por horas. Jasper, igual alto y un poco mas musculoso, piel pálida, sereno aunque cuando sonreía mataba, ojos azules y cabello rubio oro que caía en ondas, jugador también y Emmett, algo parecido a un oso, enorme, musculoso y alto con unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver aniñado, y cabello rizado negro, ojos grises hermosos y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los chicos más populares del colegio pero como no era raro tenían a las larvas de Tanya, maría y Lauren pegadas a ellos, cosa que hacía que nos hirviera la sangre.

No puedo entender qué ven en ellas – dijo Alice.

Ya casi parecen unas protuberancias a sus costados, es que nunca los dejan solos? – dijo incrédula rose.

Por favor, sabes muy bien que quisieras tumbarle el puesto a Lauren – les dije.

Aunque los amábamos y eran los más populares del colegio a nosotras no nos intimidaban, es mas éramos hasta altaneras al respecto, éramos atrevidas y muy lanzadas solo que nunca se no había dado la oportunidad, la razón, las malditas larvas de sus noviecitas. Vimos como se sentaban y ellas lo hacían en sus piernas.

No saben cuantas ganas tengo de arrancar unas cuantas cabezas – siseo rose.

Eh… creo que ya tu dona lo supo – dije divertida viendo la dona destrozada entre sus dedos

Por dios! Se va ahogar con la lengua del otro – exclamo iracunda Alice y al voltear lo que vi no me gusto, nada, ni un poquito, las muy zorras los besaban como si se los quisieran comer y sin pudor alguno, claro y como hombres que son dudo que les molestara.

Vamos a llevar las bandejas – dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa y rose y yo nos paramos tomando nuestras bandejas dirigiéndonos hacia la papelera donde botamos la basura, cuando íbamos caminando a su lado habíamos notado que habrían un ojo solo para vernos maliciosamente, las muy zorras sabían que nos gustaban los chicos y hacían esos actos en público adrede.

Pasando a su lado choche mis caderas con la mesa haciendo que esta vibrara y las bebidas que estaban en la orilla de la mesa se voltearan encima de ellas haciéndolas grititos agudos totalmente ridículos y disimuladamente chocamos las manos y no íbamos a nuestra mesa cuando Tanya hablo/chillo

Son unas estúpidas – nos dijo y yo voltee lentamente (eso lo hacía parecer más amenazante)

Disculpa – dije arqueando una ceja.

Lo hiciste a propósito – chillo otra vez

Oh, no te preocupes no fue a propósito, es que suelo ser muy torpe – dije con cara inocente pero clavándole puñales imaginarios con la mirada a Tanya

Ha! Qué bueno que nos vamos a parís por 1 semana, así no les veo las caras – dijo tratando de alardear de su viaje que a mí me valía madre

Dios mío! Jamás había escuchado mejor noticia – dijo Alice.

Porque créannos su presencia es insoportable incluso a distancia – dijo rose y yo reí

Nos acaban de alegrar la semana – dije imitando el entusiasmo de Alice – ahora discúlpennos es que nos encanta hablar con ustedes – nótese el sarcasmo – pero nos tenemos que ir.

Y así sin más nos dimos la vuelta y las dejamos con la palabra en la boca, aunque en verdad estábamos que saltábamos en un pie de alegría, no solo porque no as íbamos a ver si no porque ya teníamos una oportunidad para atrapar a los chico y no lo íbamos a desperdiciar.

Salíamos de la última clase, gimnasia, no precisamente mi favorita pero que se le hacía era obligatorio, en todo el día solo hablamos de cómo íbamos a hacer con los chicos y teníamos el tiempo límite de una semana así que teníamos que tener todo listo para antes de que las brujas se fueran. Estábamos caminando tranquilas en el estacionamiento, hablando de tonterías cuando de repente la duende nos halo a las dos hacia detrás de un carro, la condenada tiene fuerza, íbamos a decir algo pero nos hizo seña para que escucháramos.

Eso no es cierto – decía Emmett que estaba con Jasper y Edward, ahora si me interesaba la conversación.

Sabes que es así – rio Edward y casi morí al oírlo, pero que cosa era así?

Tal vez, pero ustedes son iguales y no me lo nieguen – dijo algo molesto Emmett.

Tienes razón – dijo Jasper – puede que a veces seamos algo ninfomaníacos – QUE? WATH? Puse cara de asombro y las chicas estaban igual

Pero nosotros nos podemos controlar más que tu – dijo con suficiencia mi Edward, mi? Ok, me estoy volviendo loca.

Esto me huele a apuesta – dijo emocionado Emmett –apostemos, nada de sexo, mientras las chicas estén fuera – dijo Emmett y lo quería matar, y no era la única

Trato – nooooooo Jasper nooooo – el que pierda le da 100 dólares a los otros.

Echo – y ahí va el ultimo maldita sea, ya no había nada que escuchar así que poco a poco salimos como si nada de detrás del escondite como si viniéramos caminando normalmente, ya que resulta que los señoritos se habían recostado del descapotable de rose, nos metimos como si nada y creo que aun no se daban cuenta cuando rose prendió el motor y lo hizo rugir haciendo que pegaran un salto y se alejaran rápidamente los que rose aprovecho para acelerar y sin mirarlos salió del estacionamiento.

Chicas tenemos nueva misión – dije firme – vamos a hacer que pierdan esa apuesta – sentencie.

….

….

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que escuchamos la conversación de los chicos, hoy era domingo y estábamos emocionadas y nerviosas, el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes nos la pasamos planeando cómo hacer para que perdieran la apuesta, y el fin de semana nos la pasamos arreglando un conjunto para cada día de la semana, todos sexis y con el mismo propósito, estábamos en la casa de rose, nos íbamos a quedar a dormir y sus padres no estarían por dos semanas más.

Ya casi es tiempo no puedo esperar – dijo Alice saltando en su puesto.

Y que dios nos ayude y que no sean tan reacios a romper la maldita apuesta – dijo rose.

Pero recuerden chicas, hay que esforzarnos al máximo tenemos tiempo límite y tenemos que hacer que lo primero que quieran hacer al acabar la semana sea terminar los las lagarta de sus novias – dije

Mejor vamos a dormir ya son las 12 y no nos vamos a ver muy bien con ojeras – nos metimos a la cama y caímos en un tranquilo sueño solo esperando que llegara mañana para empezar el plan.

Nos levantamos con el sonido del despertador, aun somnolientas cada una se metió a un baño, la casa era inmensa y tenía más o menos 5 baños, tarde un rato en salir ya que el aguan caía tibia relajando mis músculos poco a poco, en el cuarto de rose estaba nuestra ropa lo que nos recordó que hoy empezaba el plan.

Rose tenia puesto un pantalón completamente pegado a sus piernas haciéndolas ver sexis, una camisa de tiro ancho y escote en "V" bastante pronunciado y unas sandalias rojas de tacón alto, se hizo rulos en el cabello y lo dejo suelto, no se maquillo mucho, simplemente uso delineador, rímel, y brillo labial, y estaba impresionante.

Alice tenía una falda bastante corta de color blanco, con una camisa que se amaraba en la nuca color vino tinto como de gamuza, unas sandalias también de tacón alto con unas tiras que se entrecruzaban alrededor de la pantorrilla y se amarraba detrás de la rodilla, su peinado usual y el mismo maquillaje natural.

Yo tenía un short de unos 20 centímetros de grosos de jean oscuro y rasgado, con una camisa strapless azul eléctrico con una cinta negra debajo de los senos, unos botines negros hasta la hasta la rodilla, de punta y tacón de aguja, y me alisé totalmente el pelo. Bajamos a la cocina y nos hicimos unas tostadas con café con leche y se nos notaba la ansiedad al comer, estábamos más que nerviosas pero íbamos a ser firmes.

Llegamos al instituto y más de una mirada se poso en nosotras pero en esos momentos poco nos importaba, solo había 3 miradas que nos interesaban y no las veíamos por ninguna parte, cabe decir que solo podíamos actuar en las horas de receso y en la salida, ya que solo compartíamos una clase con ellos y era la última del día por lo que los queríamos encontrar rápido. Uno de los secretos de la seducción era tan simple como el aliento, en ciertas partes puede hacer maravillas, y hoy pensábamos usarlo para que comenzara la partida, y también sería lo más cerca que hemos estado de ellos y eso aumentaba el nivel, ya de por si alto, de nerviosismo.

Estábamos caminando en el pasillo y como si los hubiésemos invocado venían es sentido contrario al de nosotras, primera víctima: Jasper.

**Alice POV**

Los chicos venían en nuestra dirección y yo sabía que era hora del show y me tocaba entrar primero, así que, apresure el paso y les guiñe el ojos a las chicas y ella me devolvieron el gesto, estábamos bastante lejos y eso me facilitaba las cosa, hice como si empezara a correr y acelere poco a poco, aunque era consciente de que me podría doler algo, ya estaba cerca de Jasper y el aun no me había visto.

ALICE CUIDADO – grito bella aunque era parte del plan así que voltee hacia ella sabiendo que me iba a estrellar contra Jasper, por el grito me imagino que volteo y ya me había visto pero ya era imposible apartarse, y dicho y hecho, ¡PUM!, sentí como si me estrellara contra una pared y cabe decir que Jasper se balanceo un poco pero no cayo, y aunque a mí me dolió a él no le pareció afectarle, y yo para sostenerme me agarre de su camisa y el por acto inconsciente me había tomado por la cintura, mi boca estaba casi sobe su cuello así que deje salir poda la respiración agitada que podía haciendo que mi aliento chocara contra su cuello y pude percibir que un estremecimiento lo recorrió y casi sonreí contra su cuello pero me contuve.

Dios mío Alice, debes tener más cuidado – dijo divertida la muy perra de rose pero sabía que todo era parte del acto.

Casi matas al pobre – rio bella, si supiera que mas me había dolido a mí que a él, me separe poco a poco y retrocedí un paso.

Lo siento – dije.

No te preocupes no me ha dolido nada – dijo con una sonrisa, dios amaba a este hombre – pero tu estas bien? – me pregunto y se me ocurrió una idea.

Si, aunque me duele algo el pecho por el impacto – dije inocente y las chicas me veían raro ya que no sabían de que hablaba – aquí – y puse mi mano en uno me mis senos y vi como paso saliva dificultosamente.

Oh – fue su brillante respuesta, aunque las chicas estaba a un pelo de soltar una carcajada, los chicos estarían igual si no estuvieran muy ocupados comiéndoselas con la mirada, empezamos bien, pensé.

Chicas vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde – dijo bella tratando de no reírse, nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ates me gire y vi que todavía estaban como pasmados por lo que me acerque por detrás a Jasper y le susurre al oído.

Lo siento, de nuevo – pero esta vez use un tono sensual y creo que el pobre quedo peor

Las clases pasaron rápido y ya era hora del almuerzo por lo que nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, cogimos unas pizzas, unos refrescos y nos fuimos a sentar en l mesa de siempre, pero había algo distinto esta vez, había 3 pares de ojos que nos veían con insistencia pero no volteamos pero se me prendió el bombillito.

Qué tal si les damos a los chicos un espectáculo digno de ver – a parecer no me entendían pero pronto lo hicieron y me sonrieron.

Siéntate aquí – dijo bella apuntando a sus piernas y así lo hice mientras ella a su vez colocaba una de sus piernas encima de las de rose.

Y así comenzamos, Rosalie mordía el pitillo del refresco de manera sensual, bella me daba la comida en la boca, pronto comenzamos a reír y al ver la postura tensa de los chicos decidimos seguir más intensamente, bella me acariciaba la espalda y yo le "susurraba" casa al oído a ella y a rose, mientras rose acariciaba la pierna de bella.

Creo que los chicos tienen un problemita – dije al oído de bella y ella se mordió el labio sensualmente y yo veía discretamente hacia la mesa de los chicos, de pronto bella bajo la pierna de la de rose y le hizo seña con el dedo para que se acercara, ambas se inclinaron y parecía que se fueran a besar, vi a Emmett y a Edward pasar saliva, pero las chicas se desviaron y bella le dijo a rose sobre el "problemita" de los chicos y todas reímos, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que debíamos regresar a clases por lo que nos levantamos y caminamos sensualmente frente a los chicos para ir a nuestra clases.

Era el segundo receso y teníamos que busca a la próxima víctima: Emmett. Que según nuestros datos estaban entrenando junto a los chicos así que nos dirigimos a las canchas y nos sentamos en una de las bancas viendo como practicaban, puede que el sudor se le considere asqueroso, pero en ellos se veía de lo más sensual, la piel les brillaba y pequeñas gotitas se resbalaban de sus cabellos. Terminaron de practicar y ya se iban pero Edward nos vio y codeo a Emmett y Jasper, se dirigían hacia nosotras y nosotras nos hacíamos las desentendidas.

Que hacen aquí? – dijo Edward aunque no de manera grosera más bien divertida y nosotros solo los comíamos con los ojos descaradamente.

Oh, nada, solo nos gusta ver a los chicos – dijo simplemente rose y casi sincronizados enarcaron sus perfectas cejas.

Ese Jacob no está nada mal – dijo bella conteniendo una sonrisa.

A mí me convence mas Demetri – dijo rose.

Aunque Alec no está mal – dije yo y creo haber escuchado leves gruñidos y bufidos – quieren agua? – pregunte inocente extendiendo una botella de agua mineral que tenía en las manos.

Claro, dijo Emmett y casi se bebió media botella de un jalón – gracias – nos lo iba a devolver pero rose negó con la cabeza.

Quédensela, ya nos debemos ir, chao – dijo y nos dirigimos a la puerta pero "accidentalmente" a rose se le cayó un zarcillos – demonios – dijo algo alto y pude ver como los chicos voltearon, y ella se inclino y sin doblar ni un poquito sus rodillas recogió en zarcillo dando una muy buena visión de du trasero, y no me resistí y le di una nalgada a lo que ellas solo rieron.

Nos fuimos otra vez a clases esperando con ansían la última clase que la compartíamos con ellos, psicología, estábamos algo ansiosas por lo que no nos mantuvimos quietas en las otras clases. Ya íbamos a entrar y nos sentamos en los puestos de siempre esperando al profesor, entraron los chicos y se sentaron donde siempre, delante de nosotras, y creo que aun no sabían que compartían una clase con nosotras. El profesor entro saludando nos a todos y comenzó a dar la clase aunque no escuchamos casi nada ya que nos dedicamos, como siempre, a ver a los chicos.

Bueno chicos, les voy a asignar un trabajo sobre los niveles de la conducta y de la motivación conductual para que lo entreguen la próxima semana, es en parejas – ya íbamos a hablar cuando volvió a hablar – y yo las voy a escoger – comenzó a decir apellidos uno tras otro se levantaban y yo solo rogaba que no me tocara uno tan malo – McCarthy – rose presto atención y Emmett se paró – Brandon – casi se nos salen los ojos.

Brandon? – dijo Emmett y cuando volteo y me vio parada y codeo a Jasper y a Edward que no quedaron mejor al vernos allí.

Witlock – vio su lista – Swan – hay por dios este hombre se le salió un tornillo, volvieron a quedar como piedras. – Y Masen-Hale – se levantaron y yo aun no daba crédito a lo que había oído, y sonó la campana – pónganse de acuerdo con sus parejas y quiero ese trabajo para el próximo lunes – y sin más se fue del salón y nosotras nos apresuramos a salir aunque sentimos que los chicos venían detrás de nosotras, victima 3: Edward.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos caminando hacia el auto y teníamos a los chicos detrás de nosotras aunque se giraron hacia otro lado porque allí estaba el volvo de Edward. Así que con todos mis dotes de actriz, me caí al suelo quejándome aunque no tuve que actuar es parte ya que me dolió algo la caída, rose entendió la señal y se dirigió a los chicos que se habían parado.

**Rosalie POV**

Le toque la ventana a Edward y el la bajo viéndome extrañado.

Hola – me dijo.

Nos podrían ayudar por favor, es que bella se cayó y no la podemos levantar para llevarla al auto – dije un poco preocupada, ellos asintieron y se bajaron del carro hasta donde estaba Alice "tratando" de levantar a bella pero terminaron las dos en el suelo otra vez y reprimí una carcajada. Y ellos apresuraron más el paso, por lo menos Jasper y Edward.

**Bella POV**

Demonios de verdad me había torcido el tobillo y Alice al tratar de ayudarme solo habíamos terminado las dos en el suelo de nuevo.

Están bien – pregunto la voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca.

Creo que me torcí el tobillo – dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Donde está su auto – pregunto Jasper

Allá – lo señalo rose, no estaba tan lejos, de pronto sentí que me levantaban del piso como si fuera una pluma y solté un gritito

Avisa cuando hagas eso – dije cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña y el rio bajito y me llevo al carro dejándome en la capota me sentó y me sostuvo el tobillo examinándomelo – ahora eres medico – dije con una ceja alzada

No, pero mi papa si lo es – dijo – te duele aquí – presiono sus dedos y solté un gemido, el se paralizo y me mordí el labio para no sonreír y les di una mirada a las chicas y cada una se me puso a un lado.

No te preocupes bella – dijo Alice acariciándome el brazo lentamente.

Cuando lleguemos a la casa te ponemos hielo – dijo rose acariciándome el muslo derecho.

Gracias chicas – y para sorpresa de los chicos las bese a las dos los oí pasa saliva ruidosamente.

Oh, perdón – dijo "apenada" Alice, si claro

N…no…hay problema – tartamudeo Jasper, tenían una fina capa de sudor y estaban tensos.

Por cierto como vamos a hacer el trabajo –dijo rose, cambiando de tema.

Eh, pues, bueno, no sé digan ustedes – dijo con dificultad Emmett.

Bueno, si quieren van a la casa de rose mas tarde y así nos organizamos – dije con una sonrisa – Edward me llevas al asiento de atrás – le pedí y él me volvió a alzar y cuando estábamos algo lejos me acerque a su oído y susurre sensualmente – gracias – él se tenso un poco pero igual me dejo en el asiento.

De nada, nos vemos más tarde – dijo

Nos fuimos a la casa lo más rápido posible, no podíamos desperdiciar esto, al fin la suerte se puso de nuestro lado. Llegamos dispuesta a arreglar todo lo posible, la única que estaba en la casa era luz, la empleada y ella solo abría la puerta y se iba. Teníamos mucho que planear, subimos a la habitación de rose.

Primer, los trabajos – dije – tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan pero nonos podemos descuidar en los trabajo – espere respuesta.

Ya lo tengo listo – dijo Alice desde atrás de la pantalla de su laptop – hay muchas páginas que ya tienen los trabajos hechos, copie 3, ya los revise y no son iguales, solo los imprimimos y los estudiamos.

Bien, eso nos deja todo listo para seguir con el plan – dije.

Pero qué hacemos? No teníamos previsto esto – dijo rose.

Lo sé – dije pensativa.

Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que nuestros actos les encantan o por lo menos los descontrolan algo, podemos ingeniar otro para ahorita – dijo Alice.

Pero qué? – dije.

Que nos encuentren bañándonos – soltó rose.

Dudo que vayan a entrar al baño los 3 – dije.

No digo que al baño – dijo rose – ¡LUZ! – grito rose y segundos después ya estaba luz en la puerta.

Dígame señorita – dijo rápido.

1 que me tutees y 2 van a llegar 3 chicos, cuando lleguen hazlos pasar a mi cuarto, está bien – dijo rose.

Si seño… si Rosalie – rose le sonrió y ella se fue – bueno primera parte lista – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahora, debe parecer que nos encuentran bañándonos juntos – dijo Alice.

Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es…

…

…

Iban a ser las 5 de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó, nos metimos rápidamente al baño y nos mojamos completas, escuchamos como subían las escaleras, mi me coloque mi jabón de fresas, Alice su jabón florar y rose el suyo de vainilla, todo rápidamente, escuchamos a luz, diciéndoles que nos esperaran allí y como abrían la puerta para volverla a cerrar, nos enjuagamos y esperamos unos minutos y comenzamos a reír algo alto, aunque no tuvimos que fingir porque solo nos imaginábamos la cara de los chicos, nos pusimos unas toallas y abrimos la puerta entrando, y aunque sus caras eran un poema, nos congelamos, estaban más hermosos que de costumbre, los 3 tenían camisas manga larga, Edward verde musgo que resaltaba sus ojos, y aunque pereciera a propósito, Emmett la tenia gris plomo y Jasper azul marino, lo que los hacía ver simplemente hermosos.

Hola chicos – dije con naturalidad y serenidad que no tenia.

Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intensión - de disculpaban sin parar.

Porque? – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Dudo que nunca hayan visto mujeres en paño, es mas creo que hasta sin nada así que, porque la pena – dijo rose.

Además ni que fueran los primeros que nos ven – dije y creo que los molesto.

Bueno, pero si quieren nos salimos – dijo Edward haciendo un ademan de irse.

No se preocupen, quédense solo nos cambiamos y ya – dijo Alice.

Pero no se tienen porque salir, nosotros podemos esperar afuera – dijo Jasper y ahogamos una risa.

Y quien dijo que nos íbamos a salir – abrieron los ojos como platos y tragaron fuerte y creo que estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso – Alice, donde dejaste mi tanga negra de encaje – le dije a Alice.

En la cama – dijo

Edward me la pasas está detrás de ti – creo que vamos a tener que llamar a un medico. El trago y se volteo a ver la diminuta prenda que se encontraba a su espalda y me la paso – gracias.

No encuentro mi falda – dijo Rosalie con las manos en la cadera viendo a todos lados, y juro que Emmett casi se desmaya ya que Rosalie estaba en ropa interior roja de encaje y se había quitado el paño.

La verde – pregunto Alice colocándose la tanga por debajo del paño.

Si – dijo rose frustrada, y de verdad se le había perdido la falda.

Eso te pasa por desordenada – dije riendo y ya no tenía el paño si no mi conjunto de lencería negra. Y me empezaba a colocar mi camisa de licra.

Ayúdenme con mi sostén por favor – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Dile a Jasper – dijo rose y yo tosí para esconder la risa.

Puedes – pregunto viéndole y se mordió el labio y Jasper trago fuerte y Alice se volteo dejando ver su espalda desnuda para que le abrocharan el sostén él se acerco casi temeroso pero se lo abrocho y volvió casi corriendo a donde estaba, cobarde, pensé.

Sigo sin encontrar mi falda – dijo rose – me ayudan – pregunto

Hay ya que – dije y nos pusimos a buscar.

Oigan chicos parecen pegados al piso… - Alice observo a los pies de los chicos y rio – Rosalie –le hizo seña y señalo hacia los pies de Emmett, allí estaba la falda de rose. Ella camino hacia el sensual y lentamente y se agacho a recogerla y se levanto lentamente casi rosándose con Emmett. El creo que dejo de respirar. Terminamos de vestirnos y ellos aun no se movían.

Están jugando a las estatuas –pregunte divertida

No – dijeron los 3.

Bueno a lo que vinieron – dijo Alice.

Cierto, el trabajo – dijo Edward.

Ya lo resolvimos – dijo rose y ellos enarcaron la ceja – si tomen esto es lo que van a tener que estudiar.

Hicieron el trabajo en menos de 5 horas? – enarco la ceja Jasper.

Algo así – dijo Alice inocentes.

Entonces que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Emmett.

Es que no quieren estar con nosotras – dije inocentemente triste – perdón si tenían cosas que hacer – y cuando me iba a voltear una mano me detuvo.

No le hagas caso a Emmett, a veces puede ser un idiota – y el y Jasper lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Está bien – dije aun un poco "triste" que puedo decir, somos unas malditas manipuladoras.

Quieren ver una película – dijo Alice dando saltitos y todos asintieron.

Cual vamos a ver – pregunto Jasper.

Freddy krueger – dijo Rosalie, y Alice y yo abrazamos a Edward y Jasper – no sean miedosas – dijo rose.

Si, lo dice la que termino no durmiendo por como 2 semanas luego de verla – dije yo aun abrazada a Edward.

Pero igual es buena – dijo con un puchero – además no estamos solas – dijo con una sonrisa.

Cierto – la apoyaron los chicos y yo fulmine con la mirada a Edward.

Si me asusto pagaras la consecuencias y tendrás que abrazarme – dije como niña chiquita solo me faltaba que inflara los cachetes.

Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo.

Lo mismo va para ti – le dijo seria Alice a Jasper y el asintió.

Nos pusimos todos en la cama y rose puso el DVD en el televisor gigante que tenía en su cuarto y comenzó la película yo aferrada al brazo de Edward y dando saltitos cada que pasaba algo que asustaba y Edward se reía, cuando en una escena no pude mas y sin saber cómo demonios me moví tan rápido termine casi montada encima de Edward y con sus brazos, colocados por mí, y con mi cara hundida en su pecho.

Rose quita la maldita película – la voz de Alice sonaba amortiguada pero no me gire a ver por qué.

Quiétenla ustedes – su voz sonó igual.

Si quieren yo la quito – dijo Edward pero cuando se iba a levantar sonó un grito, que nos hizo gritar, y lo agarre con todas mis fuerza – solo es una película – dijo.

No. Importa – dije y casi me lo imaginaba rodando los ojo, pero sentí como me alzaban pero la película seguía sonando y en un movimiento que ni yo misma entendí termine con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y aferrándome del cuello de Edward, se paralizo y sentí como algo se endurecía allá abajo y gemí bajito pero al estar tan cerca de su oído me oyó y se endureció más pero camino y quito la película y yo me baje poco a poco aunque no me quería separar, se sentía tan bien estar abrazándolo. Cuando estuve en el piso alcé la vista y lo mire a través de mis pestañas, jamás me cansaría de ver sus ojos.

Mejor nos vamos ya es tarde – dijo Jasper que veía a Alice y parecía que no se quería ir en lo absoluto, al igual que Edward y Emmett, pero si era tarde.

De acuerdo – los acompañamos hasta la puerta y nos despedimos de ellos con un hasta mañana y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la habitación a dormir aunque no pudimos hacer mucho al respecto, por lo menos yo me dormí a eso de las 1 de la mañana.

…..

…..

…..

Habían pasado varios días era viernes, y casi todos los días nos habíamos reunido en casa de rose habíamos hablado, y cada vez de gustaba más Edward, descubrí tantas cosas de el al igual que el de mi, habíamos tenido muchos roces y la tensión sexual entre nosotros era cada vez más insoportable lo que me recordaba de la maldita apuesta y que yo le haría romper con mucho gusto y hoy era el día.

Ya tenemos todo listo? – pregunte

Si – dijeron ambas. Estábamos en la casa de Alice y los chicos no tardarían en llegar, cada una había preparado un cuarto especialmente para los chicos, esta noche debía ser y no íbamos a fallar, sonó el timbre y fuimos a abrir, nunca nos íbamos a dejar de sorprender cada vez que los veíamos se nos atoraba la respiración en la garganta y solo los podíamos ver sin decir nada.

Hola – dijeron los tres cada uno con su sonrisa característica, Edward su sonrisa a medio lado, Jasper su sonrisa ligera y aun así seductora y Emmett con aquella que le marcaba los hoyuelos y lo hacían ver aniñado.

Pasen – porque estaba tan nerviosa? Me pregunte a mí misma.

Vamos un rato al cuarto – dije y tome a Edward de la mano, una costumbre que se nos hacia tan placentera como normal y lo dirigí al cuarto.

Porque no estamos con los otros – dijo extrañado pero le note algo, nervioso?

Pensé que sería bueno que habláramos un rato, te parece? – pregunte y el asintió.

Llegamos a la habitación y un olor a fresas nos rodeo completamente, la cama estaba cubierta por una sabana de seda color azul marino y la luz estaba algo tenue. Me dirigí al radio, puse play y las notas de piano inundaron el ambiente, el nudo en mi estomago crecía, no era como si jamás lo hubiera hecho, era todo menos virgen pero sentía que esto era diferente. Me senté en la cama y palmee el espacio que estaba a mi lado para que Edward se sentara conmigo, dudo al principio pero se sentó a mi lado. No hablamos solo nos miramos a los ojos por segundos, minuto, horas si se quiere pero solo éramos el y yo, pronto comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente el uno al otro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, el parecía dudar así que elimine la distancia que nos separaba, comenzamos con un beso lento y pausado hasta que este se convirtió en uno más pasional y demandante, su lengua pidió permiso y yo gustosa selo concedí, nuestra respiración era errática y cada vez el beso era más ardiente, nos separamos por falta de aire pero al recibir el tan preciado oxigeno inmediatamente nuestras bocas colisionaron otra vez, el recorría mis costados lentamente con sus manos dejando un rastro de fuego por donde tocaba.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabellos y los jale un poco haciéndolo gemir en mis labios, comenzó a descender poco apoco llegando a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, una de sus manos paso a acarician mi seno por encima de mi camisa haciéndome gemir, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo empuje hacia atrás mientras nos besábamos otra vez, el en un rápido movimiento me hizo quedar abajo y rozó su entrepierna con mi sexo y ambos gemimos, lleve mis manos al borde de su camisa y se la quite lanzándola a dios sabe dónde, el hizo lo mismo y gimió cuando vio que no llevaba sostén.

Eres mi perdición – me dijo.

Enseguida después de haber dicho eso cubrió uno de mis pezones con su boca haciendo que me arqueara y gimiera, lo que al parecer lo encendió aun más ya que lo devoró con más necesidad, y su mano que anteriormente se encontraba en mi otro pecho se dirigió hacia abajo y con maestría desabotonó mi short y me lo bajo con todo y tanga y se separo para observarme entera.

Perfecta – dijo y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad. Yo me deleitaba viéndolo pero con eso no me bastaba me senté, ya que él se había parado para observarme, y recorrí mis manos suavemente por su torso, delinee cada músculo con mis dedos y lo sentí estremecer, lleve mis manos a al borde de su pantalón y lo desabroché bajándolo junto con su bóxer, estaba ante mí, totalmente desnudo y jamás había visto algo tan perfecto y hermoso, su erección dura y erguida me llamaba pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo él me volvió a colocar recostada a la cama estando encima de mí y aunque sentía la presión de su cuerpo no soportaba ni un gramo de su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente mirándome con ternura y algo mas, yo hice lo mismo y lo vi con todo el amor y la adoración que le tenía y se estremeció un poco, aun viéndome a los ojos llevó su otra mano a mi centro y lo acaricio lentamente, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y un fuerte gemido salió de mi garganta. Luego metió 2 dedos en mi cavidad y yo me sentía en el cielo, gemidos y jadeos se encapaban de mus labios y creo que a él le gustaba oírme gemir, siguió bombeando más rápidamente y me hizo llegar al clímax, ahogando mi gemido con sus labios, saco sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca – deliciosa – dijo y me volvió a besar, separo mis piernas y se posicionó en mi entrada y aunque ambos gemimos algo me detuvo y puse mis manos en su pecho – que pasa – pregunto algo desconcertado.

Es que – comencé a decir pero no sabía cómo continuar.

Dime si no quieres – dijo suavemente aunque vi como su mirada se apagaba.

No es eso, es lo que más quiero, y es exactamente eso, lo quiero demasiado – no me había dado cuenta de que empecé a soltar lagrimas – te quiero demasiado – ya esta, lo había dicho solo esperaba que no fuera mucho – no quiero que esto sea simple sexo y ya, pero tú tienes novia y no sé qué haría si después de de que llegue me dejaras a un lado – dije y ahora las lagrimas corrían aún mas incesantemente.

Entonces no tendremos sexo – dijo y me sentí desfallecer, eso era lo que él quería? Estaba a punto de levantarme y salir corriendo cuando me obligo a mirarlo y estaba sonriendo – vamos a hacer el amor – y me sentí tan feliz que sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero como si eso no bastara se introdujo en mi de golpe haciéndome soltar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Unió sus labios con los míos acallando nuestros gemido en la boca del otro, se movía al principio lento y pausado pero luego la necesidad le gano y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, salía lentamente y se introducía de golpe, enrede mis piernas en su cadera para sentirlo mas cerca, me sentía cada vez más cerca del cielo y el no estaba mejor que yo, lo sentía acelerar sus movimientos cada vez mas hasta una velocidad casi frenética, los gemidos dominaban el ambiente con el fondo de las notas de piano. Llegamos a la cima juntos y fue la sensación más fuerte de las que sentí jamás, no salió de mí pero me hizo recostarme en su pecho, me sentía plena, completa y totalmente feliz y ya el sueño me estaba llevando poco a poco.

¿Bella? – dijo Edward.

Si Edward?

Yo también te quiero – me dijo y yo alcé mi rosto y le bese la mandíbula – y bella?

Dime – respondí.

Quieres ser mi novia? – me quede un momento callada no me podía sentir más feliz.

Si – me salió mas como un chillido y no me importo, lo abracé más fuerte y le llene la cara de beso mientras escuchaba su musical risa la cual no tarde en acompañar

Descansa bella – me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

Descansa mi Edward – le dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño

El fin de semana nos dedicamos a estar juntos y a hacer el amor, el día era para los amigos y las noches para nosotros solos, cada vez que lo veía a los ojos sentía que el amor que le tenia crecía cada vez mas y que llegaría el día en el que no podría sostener tanto amor e iba a explotar. Llego el lunes y como nos habían dicho los chicos nos fueron a buscar para ir al instituto, hoy iban a terminar con las larvas, llegamos al instituto y alii estaban las 3 imbéciles esperándolos, que chasco se iban a llevar, puedo jurar que casi le les salen los ojos cuando nos vieron salir del carro con ellos, las vi pasar del rojo al morado 4 veces en 2 segundos.

Eddie – que significa esto – Edward hizo una mueca ante el nombrecito que Tanya usó y me hubiera reído pero no era momento para eso, las chacas y yo nos apartamos para que tuvieran libertad de hablar.

Chicas necesitamos hablar con ustedes – dijo el siempre calmado Jasper.

Vamos a otro lugar – dijo Emmett.

Lo que tengan que decir díganlo aquí – chillo Lauren.

Está bien – dijo Edward – terminamos – dijeron los 3 a la vez y lo que pero después no nos lo imaginamos, empezaron a hacer un berrinche de niña caprichosa de 5 años y las muy zorras se les lanzaron encima y los besaron, ellos quedaron paralizados con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y yo solo veía rojo y las chicas estaban igual, ellos se las quitaron de encima pero eso no nos iba a bastar, empezamos a avanzar lenta y amenazadoramente hacia ellas.

Es por esas putas cierto – chillo María, no hicimos caso al comentario, aunque a los chicos les pareció molestar y mucho, seguimos avanzando hacia ellas,

Oh si – dijo Alice cuando nos pusimos al frente de ellas.

Son unas mujerzuelas – nos grito Tanya.

Saben – suspiro rose – hace mucho que queremos hacer algo.

Podemos – dijo Alice haciéndole un pucherito a los chicos que nos veían divertidos pero creo que temían por la vida de las lagartas.

Como quieran – dijo dudoso Emmett.

Y que se su pone que quieren hacer – dijo una idiota llamada María

Mala pregunta – dijo rose, y lo siguiente que sentimos fue nuestras manos estrellándose en sus mejillas – esto – dijo rose

Y nos volteamos dejando a las zorras pasmadas y tuvimos que halar a los chicos que tenían los ojos abierto por lo que nos vieron hacer, aunque eso era poco para lo que les queríamos hacer, pero por la salud mental de los chicos no lo podíamos hacer allí.

Ustedes son peligrosas – dijo Emmett y los otros asintieron mientras nosotras reíamos.

Nah! Para nada –dije yo cuando entramos al instituto teníamos que ir cada uno a su clase, nos despedimos con un beso y cuando íbamos algo lejos los llame – chicos – ellos voltearon enseguida.

Creo que los 3 perdieron la apuesta – dijo Alice mientras nos veían extraño para luego abrir los ojos desmesurada mente, iban a hablar pero rose los corto.

Chaito – dijo y salimos corriendo y riendo, esta semana nos había cambiado la vida sin dudar, y fue para mejor, y tengo el presentimiento que esto va a durar y no podría esta más feliz al respecto. Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos – bueno chicas al final si rompimos su apuesta – y las tres reímos.

Fin

**Hola chicas, este es mi primer OS espero que le haya gustado. Dejen reviese y díganme que tal, acepto todo tipo de comentarios**

**Y con respecto a mis otras historias tratare de actualizar lo más pronto y le agradezco a los lectores de las mismas su paciencia y apoyo, mil y un gracias, hasta la próxima. Nos seguimos leyendo. Adiosito.**

**Fefy.**


End file.
